


Guns and Lilies

by MonsterCopei (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foul Language, More Tags Later?, Named reader sorry, Undermafia AU, Violence, quick deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MonsterCopei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your good at many things, but you deny it. You graduated college at the age of 15. But your really good with guns. Especially sniper rifles. You never expected it would land you in this much trouble though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A job opportunity?

Your sitting on your stomach, your sniper trained on the target. You fire. 

"Headshot!", the game yells at you. By this point you've attracted a lot of people. After letting out a sigh, you begin to blush and walk away. Not even bothering to collect your prize.

You've always loved being alone. Even when you went to college, you had requested a room by yourself and refused any requests to let someone bunk with you. 

You walk out of the mall and to your motorcycle. It had a sleek black finish with a red seat and handles. You fell in love the moment you laid eyes on it. You get on and put your helmet on your head before someone finally grabs your shoulder. You freeze and look back.

A skeleton in a blue suit and hat stands behind you. A lazy grin on his face.

"How may I help you sir?", you ask, your voice muffled by your helmet. He lets go of your shoulder and comes around to stand beside you. He holds out his hand.

"'names sans. sans the skeleton.", you take his hand and nod at him.

"Xiomara. Call me Xio.", he begins to fish something from his suit pocket. He makes a 'Aha!' noise and hands you a...business card? You look up at him questioningly.

"I saw your shooting skills back there and was wondering if you wanted a job with us. Good pay.", you put your hand on your chin and do a thinking pose. He chuckles.

"I'll think about it. I'll call you when I have an answer. Goodbye now!", you put the key in the ignition and drive off. Not aware of the 'let's hope with good news' from the skeleton behind you.

-XXXX- 

You arrive at your apartment building and walk over to your gun collection. You grab your pistol and begin to clean it. You can't help but think about that skeleton and the business card. That smile might've been lazy to the common eye, but to people who are really looking. That smile hides something much deeper and darker than some people can even begin to imagine.

Before you know it you've taken the gun apart, cleaned it, and put it back together in record time. You get up and head into your room. You flop onto the bed and stare at the business card.

You know what this is, your not stupid. It's for the mob called Ruined Delta, a monster and human runned gang with a history of illegal imports and outports along with a few murders of enemy gangs. You grab your phone and type in the number, then you put it up to your ear and listen to it ring.

After about 5 rings a voice is heard on the other side.

"This is W.D. Gaster speaking. How may I help you this fine evening?", you may not have been in a gang before but you've dealt with illegal stuff and know what to do.

"Do you know if this line is being tapped, Mr. Gaster?", silence from the other end, then you hear curtains close.

"We're not being tapped or watched. Who is this?"

"Call me Xio. Your subordinate Sans gave me this number and I would like to join the Ruined Delta.", you state simply.

"Yes I've heard about you and what you can do. Come over here at 11 tomorrow morning and prepare to be tested on what you can do.", you give a grunt as a yes and hang up. You don't bother to change or shower before you start drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiomara- means glorious in war a female name. :P I keep naming my OCs weird names sorry. Also sorry if this is your name I think it's really cool. Weird but cool!


	2. The best in  the business

The next morning you wake up and quickly realize your still in your sweaty old clothes. Goddammit. You get up slowly and head to the bathroom to shower. After your done you brush your wet hair and put it back in a pony tail, and brush the morning breath from your mouth. You touch the stab wound on your stomach and sigh before leaving the bathroom to get dressed. 

You decide to dress in comfy, baggy clothes. What? You can hide a pistol inside your shirt. You grab your guitar case and sling it over your shoulder with a grunt. You then strap a pistol to the inside of your shirt for safe measure.

You decide to check your phone and, sure enough, they had emailed you the address. You leave your apartment and get on your bike. Putting the key into the ignition it roars to life. You put your helmet on and drive to the address at top speed.

 

-XXXX-

 

They went for the hide in plain sight approach. Smart. You stand in front of a bakery called Muffet's Bakery. After a few minute of standing there outside you head inside and are immediately met with a humanoid spider girl in a black suit. Her skin is purple and she has six eyes, as well as six pairs of arms. Like a spider. You mentally slap yourself.

"Good morning ma'am. What would you like to order?", you step up to the counter and get your phone out. You show her the email. She nods, her smile quickly replaced with a serious look as she looks around the empty shop. Seeming to be satisfied she opens the gate to behind the counter and ushers you inside.

As soon as you step behind the counter she pushes a button underneath and a staircase appears out of sight. Huh, that comes in handy. She then leads you down the staircase and into a room. The walls were a navy blue color and the floors were made of wood. In the center stood a tiny yellow lizard with glasses and a white labcoat. Who you presume is Muffet leaves you two alone.

"A-are you X-Xio?", you nod and her gaze goes to the guitar case on your back.

"W-what's t-that?", she points to the guitar case. You take it off your back and open it. Revealing a sniper rifle and some gun cleaning supplies.

"Precautions.", you reply simply. She seems to accept this and you follow her to a door on the other side of the room.

"P-please go through this door and take the quiz presented to you.", you walk through the door and enter another room. This one had a desk, a chair, a pencil, an eraser, and a test. You sit down and begin. It was mostly stuff like 'have you killed a living human before?', 'have you ever been a bodyguard to someone of high caliber before now?, 'have you ever dealt with illegal trade', and 'if presented with a possible threat to you or your boss, how would you act?'

After your fine you notice a doorway and walk through. In the next room there's a shooting range with Sans, the yellow dinosaur, a blue fish lady, and another skeleton. The door creaks and everyone looks at you. The skeleton gets up and walks over to your coolly. He holds out his hand to you and you take it. You feel a little pain when you take his hand. You decide to ignore it.

"Nice to meet you Xio. I am Doctor W.D. Gaster.", you nod and he goes on. "Your last test will be how fast and how precise you can be with any gun of your choosing."

You nod and quietly but swiftly take out your pistol and walk over to one of the windows. You aim and fire. A headshot. You repeat this and hit all the vital points on the target. You continue doing this and reloading just as fast until you run out of ammo. You turn around to see everyone staring at you with big eyes. You rub your the back of your neck and clear your throat. Gaster is brought out of his trance and holds out his hand again this time with a little hesitance.

"Your hired I'm going to need your number and address just in case of emergencies or we need you for something.", you give him what he needs and he dismisses you. You put you pistol back in its holster but before you can bring your shirt back down a hand his touching the scar in your stomach,

"what happened here?", sans asks curiously.

"Something I wish I could forget.", you reply and walk away. Later that night you lay in your bed touching the scar on your stomach.


	3. Smells like rain and mint

He had watched her with mild interest as she landed the headshot in the arcade room. His interest had peaked, however, when he caught a quick glimpse of the pistol underneath her loose shirt.

He had given her Gaster's number not expecting her to call at all. But hoping rather strongly that she would. So when he was called early in the next morning saying that they were testing a young female women he wasn't expecting her to be you.

But low and behold, you walked into the shooting range with a guitar case slung over your shoulder. Alphys had told him it was a sniper rifle but when he asked what kind she couldn't give him an answer.

He watched her hit every target with pinpoint accuracy. Fascination with a tad bit of fear overwhelmed him. Gaster got up and took her hand with a bit of hesitation.

"Your hired I'm going to need your number and address just in case of emergencies or we need you for something.", Gaster says. Sans watches silently from behind Gaster as you and him exchange numbers and you give him your address. 

Sans only engages in conversation when you pull up your shirt to reveal a scar on your stomach. Without thinking Sans runs his hand over it.

"what happened here?", he asks mild curiosity in his voice.

"Something I wish I could forget.", with that he watches as you walk away. The scent of rain and mint hung in the air where you once stood. It's a lovely scent. And it matches you perfectly.

 

-Your POV-

"Bloody hell.", you say as you walk into Muffet's Bakery. You order a coffee to go and head behind the counter. Muffet hands you the coffee. She can tell your in a foul mood right now. You press the button behind the counter and sip your coffee as you head down the steps.

You make your way to Gaster's office and open the door. Sans and Gaster sits in there talking. They turn their heads when the door bursts open.

"Bloody Hell!", you say as you throw away the coffee cup and sit down. You cross your arms over your chest.

"who stole your funny bone?", Sans asks from your right.

"Gaster. Gaster stole my funny bone. Said he needed a new one.", you hear Sans chuckle.

You've been part of this gang for about a week now and they haven't called you or texted you to do something. So when your phone starts blaring gone forever at 3 in the morning you almost fall out of your bed. You turn to Gaster.

"I'm here. What is it you need from me at 3 in the morning?", Gaster clears his nonexistent throat.

"Yes, well, I need to ask you a few questions about your...background."

"Ok? What about it?"

"Well you don't seem to have one. It's all been erased."

"Yeah. And?", Gaster and Sans look at each other.

"I'm going to need to ask some questions that I would like you to answer. Ok?", you nod your head.

"How old are you?"

"24."

"When is your birthday?"

"October 31st."

"What name would you like to be called by?"

"Xio is fine."

"How fast can you kill a target?"

"Depends on how fast you want the target to be killed."

"What all can you do?"

"Lots of things though not very well."

"If I were to become a threat to you what would you do?"

"I'd kill you.", a pause.

"That's all thank you for your time.", you nod and get up.

Sans meets you outside Gaster's office. You continue down the hallway trying to ignore Sans's looks your way. You finally stop and turn to him with your arms folded over your chest. "What?" "what, what?" "Why do you keep looking at me like that? I'm not a monster ya know.", Sans chuckles. "you answered pretty bluntly." "I wanted to go home and go to sleep.", you continue walking. Sans stays behind this time and watches you leave. He takes a deep breath and smells that same scent. Rain and Mint.


	4. In which I have no clue what to title this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get sent on your first mission. You meet Papyrus and Undyne. You have a feeling your gonna have a headache by the end of this trip.

God fucking dammit! Why does Gaster keep calling you at insanely early times in the morning?! At least now he's actually called you for a mission.

You walk into Gaster's office and are met with two new monsters and Sans. One of the new monsters is a skeleton like Sans. Except taller and thinner. The other was a fish women. She had fins for ears, bright red hair, and her scales were blue.

"Good morning Xio.", you hear Gaster say.

"Why the fuck did you call me at 5 in the fucking morning Gaster?", Gaster points to the tall skeleton.

"That's Papyrus. Our other sniper.", Papyrus waves enthusiastically. He points to the fish lady.

"That's Undyne. The captain of the fighting group.", Undyne nods at you.

"You will be joining these two, Sans, myself, and a few others on a mission trip. This is a pretty dangerous mission for a new one like you. But I'm sure you'll do great.", you nod.

"When do we leave?"

"In about 2 hours tops. Better get packing. You might want to put a dress inside your suitcase as well.", you sit down.

"I'll be fine.",you state. Everyone else leaves to get their stuff gathered up for the trip.

-XXXX-

 

Two hours later and you, Sans, Gaster, a child, and Alphys get into a van. While Undyne and Papyrus take the two front seats. Papyrus in the driver's seat and Undyne riding shot gun. Sans and you in the backseat. And Gaster and Alphys in the back. When you asked who the child was Gaster responded with: "That's Frisk, the child of Toriel and Asgore. They are our top priority during this mission do you understand?", you nod and you didn't argue. You went to sit in the back with Sans and Frisk.

Once everyone was ready Papyrus hit the gas and went as fast as he could. Undyne yelling at him to go faster the entire time as Royalty played at full volume. 

You have no clue how but Sans fell asleep sometime during the ride. You only noticed when his head fell into your lap halfway through. You smile softly to yourself and pet his skull. Feeling the divots and bumps.

 

-Sans POV-

 

He feels her petting him as he breathes in her scent. So peaceful, he might actually fall asleep if you keep doing this. Your gentle pets and scent make it so hard to stay awake....

The next time he woke up they had arrived at their destination.

 

-Your POV-

 

Sans lifts his head up to look around and you chuckle.

"We're here Mr. Bones.", Sans rubs his eyesockets, his eye lights still hazy. You unbuckle and get out of the car. You look at the hotel. What kind of mission requires we stay in a luxury hotel? You shrug it off and head inside to meet up with the others. Undyne and Alphys walk up to you. "We three women and the punk will be staying in a room together. While the boys stay in a room together as well got that?", Undyne tells you. You nod your understanding and follow them to the room. The room had two beds, a bathroom, and a small living room. The walls were painted black and navy blue, the couch in the living room was leather, a flatscreen TV in both the living room and the bedroom, and the sheets on the bed were a dark grey. You whistle. "Nice place.", you sit down on the couch and turn on the TV. "We have about 3 hours until the mission starts. You better get ready. Preferably in a dress, and make sure to look good. This is an important one.", you nod and get up. Better start getting ready then. You go into the bathroom and lock the door. -Sans POV- -3 hours later- He sat down in the hotel lobby. Wearing an ironed suit and waiting for everyone else to get down there. He heard the elevator door ding and he looked up. His face erupted blue. You were walking towards him. You wore a black and silver dress. The silver shine in the moonlight that leaked through the skylight above, making you look like a goddess. You wore silver eyeliner and red lipstick, which made your Crimson eyes pop. To him you were the very definition of beauty. "Is everyone else ready yet?", you asked. He shook his head, not trusting his mouth to work correctly. He only met you two weeks ago, and hadn't seen you very often during those two weeks. There's no way he was falling in love with you. Is there? -XXXX- You sit down beside Sans and waited for the others to come. When you left Alphys was having trouble getting Frisk into the dress she was supposed to wear so you told them you were heading down and they gave you the thumbs up. When everyone was ready to go you all got into the car. None of them told you what this mission was about. But you were about to find out anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe this....", you growl as the van comes to a stop.

"can't believe what?"

"THIS!", you point towards the dance hall, a look of pure rage on your face.

"You never told me we were going to a motherfucking DANCE!"

You feel someone tug at your black dress and turn around to see who it was. Frusk looks up at you, a big smile on her face.

'It's ok Xio. It'll be all over when we eliminate the target. The we can go home!'

"You're right Frisk, thank you.", you smile warmly at the child and get out of the car.

We all walk to the front doors in pairs: Papyrus and Frisk as one, Papyrus having the child on his shoulders and the two laughing and giggling incessantly. Undyne and Alphys as a pair. And then you and Sans as another, Gaster said he will go in alone. Guess he really likes being a lone wolf. 

"are you ready, Xio?", you nod and feel him take your hand. You gives him a questioning look.

"what? we have to make it look like we're a couple.", he shrugs and you grumble as each pair goes in one at a time, Gaster being the first to enter, and you and Sans being the last. 

You dread the moment you have to enter the room full of prissy, stuck up bitches. And with each person who gets admitted into it from the line of people waiting, the more and more your stomach seems to drop. You feel Sans squeeze your hand and look at him. 

"are you ok, buddy? you seem to be hyperventilating over there." 

"I-I'm perfectly fine, Sans.", he doesn't believe you, if the really look on his face isn't enough to tell. He lets it drop though, as he hands the guard his ID. 

It's a fake ID of course, and the guard let's them both inside without much resistance. 

You feel yourself let out a sigh of relief. But the worse is yet to come, as you're seperated from Sans and are thrown into a spiraling array of compliments, questions, and invitations to dance. 

Finally, you see Sans again and walks over to him, your feet hurting from dancing in these damn heels.

He spots you and his posture seems to relax greatly, why is that? 

"are you ok? you seem to be bone tired right now. how about we sit down and take a break?", you happily oblige and take a seat with Sans on a couch near the far corner of the room, in the shadows.

BANG!

A loud gunshot rings through the hall and everyone seems to freeze and come to a sudden silence, making your aching head 10x better than before.

But what you didn't realize yet, was that wasn't the gunshot from Gaster signaling for the fight to begin.

It was Frisk, being shot by a man with no expression on his face. His eyes glowing red and black with hatred and determination.

That this man, was you father.


End file.
